Sick
by UnleashTheKnightMare
Summary: Nico is not sick, the ghost king doesn't get sick. Or where Percy drags Nico to his boyfriend. Solangelo One Shot


He was not sick, not one bit. The ghost king doesn't get sick, he thought as he sneezed.

All day he had been sneezing constantly and sniffling his nose. All he really felt was sluggish and a little hot, nothing to go to the infirmary about. He swears it was allergies not because he was sick.

"Nico I really think you should go to the infirmary, you've been sneezing a lot today" Hazels concerned golden eyes looked over him. She reached over and felt his forehead and he resisted the urge to swat her hand away. He was fine, he was not sick.

Besides he hated the infirmary, it was too white and boring and it always smelt like disinfectant. Other than his boyfriend, he would never have been to the infirmary after the Gigantomachy war three months ago. The stupid son of Apollo was too happy and bright about everything and it annoyed him at first. Then he developed actual feelings for him.

He had realized that Will was bisexual because Will had told him in an awkward confession. At first he had been shocked, then confessed back to Will that he was gay, terrified that Will would hate him.

Then the idiotic son of Apollo kissed him. He responded back after a moment because Will had returned his feelings toward him. The first kiss was then ruined by Percy running in with Jason, Percy placing his lost bet money to Jason.

Needless to say they would never spy on someone again.

He sneezed again, this time it was louder. Some girls cooed at him from the Aphrodite cabin that him and Hazel were walking past. He scowled at them. The girls cooed some more. He glared and they stopped cooing at him and they giggled, whispering to themselves.

Hazel rolled her eyes at his antics.

"What?" He demanded, not really angry but the exclamation was muffled by a coughing fit anyway.

"I keep saying you should go to the infirmary, everyone can see that you've got a cold" Hazel said wrinkling her nose a bit for emphasis.

"No I'm not. I don't get sick" He protested stubbornly, sniffing a bit and crossing his arms like a child. Will's sweater sleeves drooped to the ground a bit at the action. Yes he stole his boyfriends sweater because it went to his knees and smelt like him. Did he care what everyone thought at this point? No.

His relationship with Will consisted of kisses, holding hands and snuggling at the campfire with smores, while the campers around him cooed.

"I will get Jason or Percy to carry you if you don't go to Will before dinner" Hazel threatened - no promised him.

"But -" He protested again, but got cut off by his own sneeze and someone swinging him over their shoulder.

"PERCY!" Nico yelped. "I'm going to kill you if you don't put me back down!". He was banging on Percy's back and kicking him in the stomach. Heights were not his thing and he did not appreciate being up higher than he had to.

The orange shirt wrinkled in his fists as he clutched onto Percy for dear life, praying to the Gods that he didn't drop him."I'll bring him to his boyfriend" Percy promised Hazel with a salute and swaggered off with a purposeful hop to his step.

Nico felt himself go a little pale as Percy bounced. People were staring at them with curiosity and then he felt himself go a little warm as Percy came to a stop in front of what he guessed was the infirmary a few minutes later.

"Put me down!" He demanded for the thousandth time and then sneezed periodically. This was really getting annoying and his childish impatience was showing.

Percy walked in the infirmary door after jumping for emphasis that he wasn't letting him go yet.

He yelped and felt his throat constrict and he felt warmer. If Percy kept jumping he was going to throw up all over his back.

"If you keep jumping I'm going to throw up" He warned his older cousin who then dumped him on an empty infirmary bed.

"Will!" Percy called out into the busy infirmary. "Your boyfriends sick!" He said as Nico tried to get up and pushed him back down onto the bed with a raised eyebrow.

"You're not going anywhere until I check you over." A smooth voice said from the doorway.

He looked up with a blush as he saw his boyfriend. Nico has to admit that his boyfriend was hot and not as a son of Apollo. Will's curly blonde hair and blue eyes were the perfect shade and somehow the freckles on his cheeks suited him. He was also tall for his age at six feet tall and stronger than he appeared. Plus his personality was amazing.

"I'm not sick" He immediately protested even though no one had even mentioned that fact yet and felt stupid saying it aloud.

Percy smirked at them and took his leave with the promise of bringing him cookies later as Will walked over to him.

Will shot him a disbelieving expression and snorted as he sneezed. "I've had about six people come up to me today saying you were sick and complaining that you were too stubborn to come here." The blonde haired teen rolled his eyes as he took his temperature and felt his breathing.

"102" Will frowned which looked unnatural on his normally smiling face. "Why didn't you come to me?" He questioned Nico who visually coughed into his stollen sweater.

Like he had previously explained, Nico hated the infirmary and it was not because of his boyfriend.

"I don't like the infirmary. It's too noisy, white and it smells like disinfectant" Nico tried to explain to his doctor boyfriend who didn't understand why he was always stubborn to be in here but always let it go anyway.

"Well you don't always have to come to the infirmary if I'm or some other child of Apollo is on break." Will informed him and set across the room to gather medicine for his runny nose, fever and cough from the cabinet. "Any person out there will help you."

Did he mention that he hated socializing? And people in general. Will and his other friends were the only exceptions. Which there weren't many.

Will came back over to him and instructed him how to take some medicine and how much he needed to take of each. It was dangerous to give a sick demigod nector or ambrosia because it could burn them up faster than if you're at top health.

Nico was then practically then shoved under the covers of the bed by his boyfriend. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to shadow travel faraway and probably get injured in the process.

"Sleep, doctors orders" Will demanded as he saw Nico staring at him and not sleeping. Yes his boyfriend was adorable but he just did not listen sometimes.

Nico sneezed for the thousandth time and found himself listening to Will. Right now Will was right, he needed sleep and looking at Will was not helping, especially when his boyfriend was hot.

Occasionally he still had nightmares but he had grown accustomed to Will sneaking into his cabin at night sleeping next to him. Just him being there had kept most of the nightmares away.

He yawned as his covers were pulled up to his shoulders.

"Will you stay with me?" He asked softly to Will as he gave a kiss to his forehead.

He could feel Will's lips turn into a small smile and then Will climbed into the small infirmary bed with him. Will probably had other patients to attend to but at this moment he didn't care, it felt nice to be held by such warm arms and feel protected and listen to his heartbeat.

"Always death boy".


End file.
